Love Is Blind
by RipperJak
Summary: England wants to spice up his and America's sex life by trying something new. He's adamant America will enjoy it. America, however, isn't so sure. Kinkmeme Fill.


America was on England as soon as they got through the front door. By the time they'd stumbled their way upstairs to the bedroom they were naked: shirts slung on the floor with shoes and socks discarded messily at the bottom of the stairs. They'd almost stumbled into the bathroom trying to tear off each other's jeans and underwear and America almost said 'fuck it' and screwed England against the banister. They somehow managed to make it to the bedroom however, only for America to toss England on the bed, smash their lips together and spread the other's legs wide.

"Mmf – wait," England gasped out between frenzied kisses, cupping the sides of his lover's face to hold him still.

"What?" America growled impatiently, nipping and licking England's lips in hopes that the older nation would simply give up on trying to speak and kiss him again. It didn't work, and America soon found himself being pushed away completely.

"Th-this is getting far too heated." the older nation said breathlessly and wiped the collection of moisture from his lips, red and swollen from abuse.

England looked down-right irresistible with his hair a mess and cheeks flushed a pleasant pink, America thought to himself. He was almost tempted to tackle him again when the older nation's words fully sunk in. He frowned, confused.

"What are you talking about? We're gonna fuck – that's supposed to happen." he said, genuinely bewildered. England just looked at him like he'd said something ridiculous and, for the life of him, America couldn't understand why. "...we _are_ going to fuck, right?"

"Yes, America. We're going to fuck. But – "

"Then what's the problem?" America whined, twining his fingers with England's and going in for a kiss. The Brit just grunted and stopped him with a foot to his chest.

"_But _– you fool, if you'd shut your mouth for a moment – you promised me last time we made love that I'd get to top next time in exchange for going along with that ridiculous roleplay about cowboys and wild horses."

"Oh shit, so I did." America's face instantly fell along with his shoulders and he let out a childish groan before burying his face into his boyfriend's chest. "You know I hate to bottom, man."

"Stop whining, America. It's only fair." England hummed, turning them over so that America was on his back. England smirked softly and took the boy's chin between his fingers. "Besides, you know you love it once things get exciting." he purred, accentuating his point with a firm squeeze to America's bum.

America blushed and frowned. "Okay, fine. Just stop embarrassing me, you asshole."

England grinned. "Wonderful." he said, reaching over to the night stand and rifling through the drawer. "I have something I want to use." He grabbed a small plastic bag and reached in to pull out what looked to be a strip of black cloth. A blindfold, America concluded, a feeling of dread quickly overcoming him.

He so badly wanted to say no, wanted to refuse because those things totally freaked him out. Letting his guard down was tough enough but without the use of his sight the whole idea seemed almost frightening.

He opened his mouth to voice his thoughts when the words died in his throat. England looked at him with such adoration and eagerness and hope that America nearly felt guilty for even thinking about refusing in the first place. In the end he just laughed nervously.

"Whatever, you kinky old man."

England chuckled and reached down to tie the blindfold securely over his lover's eyes and pressed a kiss to his forehead, nose, and lips.

America sighed through his nose and relaxed into the bedsheets as he focused on moving his lips in time with England's. The young nation was hesitant but allowed his elder to take control, feeling the skilled tongue trail along his lower lip and teeth with practised skill and ease. It wasn't so bad, and dare he say the blindfold actually made the experience better. But then he felt England's weight leave him and his arousal soon turned to fear.

It wasn't that he didn't trust England. England was the only person he _could_ trust. Years of conflict, war, failed alliances and heartbreak had hardened a wall between America and the world. A wall that only England had managed to break through. History had torn them apart and brought them back together again more times than America cared to count and they still wound up together in the end. They'd been brothers, enemies, gone from tentative acquaintances to best friends and eventually lovers. It had been such a long and tiring journey but so, so worth it in the end. How could he _not _trust England? How could he _not _give him his heart and soul?

So, it wasn't that he didn't trust him so much as he didn't know how to step down. He'd always been top dog – always aimed to be the best, the strongest, the most powerful. He'd never let anyone get the better of him and he had always been the leader; a trait that he, unfortunately, carried on into the bedroom, as well.

England deserved to take control after so many years of putting up with America and his assertiveness. He deserved to be shown he was trusted, that he was an equal and had a say in what happened in their relationship. It was a basic right that America had denied him for so long.

America felt his blood run cold at the sudden realisation. What if England got tired of not having a say? What if he wasn't giving him enough space? Weren't those feelings – those thoughts and beliefs – what caused America to rebel against England all those years ago? What if...

What if England left?

America let out a choking sound that wasn't of pleasure. He could feel England's hands roaming over his chest and down his legs and nearly squeaked when he felt a tongue brush over his nipple.

England's breath was hot and slightly laboured against his skin. He was aroused – aroused at being in control, aroused at being trusted. It was a feeling America so badly wished he could reciprocate, but every touch and lick and gentle caress was like ice on his skin. He hated not knowing what to expect, hated being left without his sight. It was scary and strange and so very far from arousing.

England's hand moved further up his body and past his pectorals. The younger nation held back a flinch as slender fingers ghosted over his Adam's apple and cupped his face, thumb lovingly smoothing over his cheek. It was when England's other hand dipped down to cup between his legs that America bit back a hiss and began to shake.

Both hands pulled away from him and for a moment everything was silent. Not even Arthur's deep breathing could be heard and America quickly became panicked.

"America." England said suddenly. America wished he felt relieved but the distant tone in his lover's voice was equally as unnerving. He cleared his throat.

"Y-yeah, babe? What's up? Why'd ya stop? I was...I was enjoying that."

"No you weren't." England said, reaching over to slip the blindfold off his lover's face. America squinted his eyes as the light suddenly hit him but he couldn't stop the relieved sigh that escaped his lips with the return of his sight.

"I totally was." America argued back with a childish pout. He was trying to lighten the mood but the older nation was having none of it.

"America, you're soft." America felt his body tense at those words and he looked down, instantly washing over with a feeling of guilt at the sight of his flaccid cock and his lover's standing erection. He shrunk into himself and averted his eyes.

"_And_ you were shaking. What's wrong, darling? Don't you like this?"

America responded with silence and Arthur's shoulders visibly slumped. He couldn't bare to look at the heartbroken expression on his lover's face.

"Fine. I think it's best you top again today – "

"No! I – I don't want to top!"

"America, you're terrified! How is that supposed to make me feel? Don't you trust me?"

America felt a surge of panic well up inside him before he bolt up right and grabbed both of Arthur's arms. "N – no, shut up! I do trust you!"

"Then what's the problem, America!"

They fell silent and nothing but the sounds of both their panting could be heard. Both nations were flushed and out of breath from their arguing but their eyes were locked on each other. America was the first to give in by reaching over and pulling his lover into a tight hug.

"Arthur, please. Don't say shit like that, I – I trust you. You know I trust you." he whispered, burying his face into the side of England's neck. His voice was strained and almost quivering.

"Then what's wrong?" England breathed, relaxing and slumping forward in America's hold.

America pulled back and cleared his throat. "It's...I just, uh. It's...weird, you know? It's just – weird. I don't know what you're gonna do or what I'm going to feel next and my brain just goes into overdrive and I freak out."

England sighed softly and gently pushed America down to lie on his back so he could lay atop of him and rest his head on his chest. "Isn't that the best part? Not knowing what to expect. It's suspenseful and exciting and it heightens your sensitivity." The older nation's hands traced gentle circles on his chest and America couldn't help but relax.

"I know..." he sighed, closing his eyes over and losing himself in the feel of England's hands kneading his thighs, the pleasant feeling returning now that he was free of the blindfold. "But I just find it hard to not over-think cause – _Uh!_ –" America grunted as England's hand came to wrap around his cock, pumping lazily. "Cause it just – _uh_ – comes nat – _fuck_, Arthur – comes naturally _oh God_..."

England hummed in understanding and used his free hand to brush over Alfred's hardened nipple. "But you've got your eyes shut now, America. They're shut so tightly. Doesn't that say something?" America's eyes fluttered open at that. He hadn't even realised. "You're not scared of the blindfold, you just don't like people making decisions for you, do you?"

America thought for a moment and tried to make sense of his boyfriend's words, but then England shifted his weight lower and suddenly a warm mouth was around his cock and America couldn't think any more.

"Fuck, Arthur – " he hissed, losing himself in the feeling of his lover's wet mouth around his dick – wetting and licking and sucking greedily and all of a sudden he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. It was so much better to just focus on the the feeling instead. "Arthur, _please_ – shit. Oh god..."

England pulled away from his cock to lick down the sides. "Please what, America?"

"Please fuck me, England – "

"Do you want the blindfold?"

"England – "

"Answer me, darling." England hummed with a firm, slow stroke to America's dick, using the pre-cum to coat his fingers and tease his boyfriend's anus.

"Yeah – _uh_ – yeah, please. Just..."

"Thank you, luv." England whispered, sitting up to wrap the blindfold over America's eyes again. Said nation whined at the loss of touch but England just chuckled. "Are you comfortable?" he asked softly, running his hands down the boy's muscled arms and chest to sooth him and bring him down from his high.

"I think so..." America murmured breathlessly, mind clearing up somewhat. He slowly felt himself become embarrassed at his previous uncontrolled actions, but then England's hands held his and brought them to his pale chest. The island nation guided his hands down the lithe frame with his own, slowly and carefully. America could feel each curve and dip of his England's chest under his fingertips and soon his hands were moving on their own, exploring and touching.

"Can you feel me?" England asked. America nodded. "I'm here." he continued. "And I love you and want to share this with you. Do you want me?"

America felt himself choke up at England's words and he nodded again. "Yeah. Yeah, I...I want you. I'm sorry. I made a big deal of of nothing again."

The older nation chuckled before reaching over to his side and pulling something out of the drawer again. America heard a quiet 'pop' of what he presumed was their bottle of lube. England grabbed the boy's and hooked it over his shoulder before running his hand over the taut stomach in front of him. "Relax." England said. America did.

He felt England slide his first finger into him and relaxed, forcing himself to focus on the feeling of the finger massaging and twisting and exploring inside him. The second one was more of a challenge but once his boyfriend curled his fingers into his prostate he lost himself in pleasure. England was slow and sure, scissoring in and out and stretching America until he deemed him prepared enough before coating his erection with lube and aligning himself with America's hole.

England fucked him deep and slow at first, dragging out each thrust. Normally America would find the start uncomfortable and sore, but now he could feel every inch of the cock pushing into him and stretching him and filling him with heat and he found it hard to hate it even if it hurt. England's cock twitched and pulsed and swelled inside of him. It was so strange but fascinating and wonderful that he couldn't help but moan out and claw at the sheets.

"England – " he chocked out as his lover quickened his pace and thrust in and out of him with greater speed. He could feel everything – hear everything from the bed squeaking beneath them to Arthur's laboured panting. He reached blindly for the man and pulled him in closer, whispering and gasping words of 'harder' and 'faster' and 'more, babe, please, more'. England obliged with a chocked grunt and America found himself lost in bliss.

"America, I – " England panted, his pace faltering and losing its rhythm. It was a warning, and Alfred didn't need to be told twice before wrapping his legs around his lover's waist and pulling him in closer.

A hand gripped around America's cock and jerked him off with frenzied motions. He moaned, arched his back up and clenched tightly around the pulsing cock inside of him. England came with a strangled grunt and went taut, filling America with warmth who came soon after with his lover's name on his lips, spurting over England's hand and onto his stomach.

America let out a grunt of surprise as his boyfriend collapsed on top of him but instantly brought his hands up to wrap around his his back, feeling content to just bask in the afterglow and breath in the scent of England's messy hair.

England brought his hand up to untie the blindfold but America shook his head. "Nah. Not yet. I kinda like this." he said shakily, breathing still uneven. He felt England smile against his chest and snuggle into him.

"Y'know, all of that sappy shit and passionate sex has got me really hungry." he grinned, laughing as England nudged him in the side.

"Just shut up and go to sleep, you fatass."

"I love you, too."

* * *

HAHA super cliche ending I'm really sorry x'D  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! If you don't count my roleplays, this is the first lemon I've written in nearly two years! It's also the first fic I've written in months.

Which reminds me: I'm not much of a writer normally so I'm sorry if my writing isn't up to scratch. If anyone would be kind enough to offer to be a beta reader for my future fics I'd really appreciate it. Send me a message if you're interested!

_- Jak_


End file.
